Advances in computing and networking technology have made new forms of media content possible. For example, virtual reality media content is available that may immerse viewers (or “users”) into interactive virtual reality worlds that the users may experience by directing their attention to any of a variety of things being presented in the immersive virtual reality world at the same time. For example, at any time during the presentation of the virtual reality media content, a user experiencing the virtual reality media content may look around the immersive virtual reality world in any direction with respect to both a horizontal dimension (e.g., forward, backward, left, right, etc.) as well as a vertical dimension (e.g., up, down, etc.), giving the user a sense that he or she is actually present in and experiencing the immersive virtual reality world.
In some cases, virtual reality media content provides an opportunity for a user to interact with certain elements of an immersive virtual reality world as the user looks around and experiences the immersive virtual reality world. However, such user interaction may require entering user input (e.g., using real-world physical controls such as buttons, mice, trackpads, keyboards, etc.). Unfortunately, users may find entering such user input to be burdensome, inconvenient, unnatural, and/or otherwise detractive from the immersiveness of the virtual reality experience.